1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, which is connected to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. Sometimes, a socket is needed to receive a semiconductor package therein and electrically connect the semiconductor package with a circuit board.
A conventional socket usually has an insulating base receiving a plurality of contacts, a floating board assembled to the insulating base and being able to shift from a conducting position to a disconnection position relative to the insulating base, a spring member located between the insulating base and the floating board to urge the floating board to move from the conducting position to the disconnection position, a bottom cover pivotally assembled to an end of the insulating base, a top cover pivotally assembled to the bottom cover, and a pressing board mounted to the bottom cover by pivots.
In using, the top cover and the bottom cover of the socket are mounted to a print circuit board and initially locate at an opening position; a semiconductor package (not shown) is set on the floating board, at this state, the semiconductor package does not conduct with the print circuit board. Then, the bottom cover are actuate and bring the pressing board to rotate relative to the insulating base and to press the semiconductor package on the floating board, so that the semiconductor package and the floating board move downwardly, together, and a top surface of the semiconductor package abut against the pressing board, a plurality of contacting portions of the contacts upwardly pass through the floating board and electrically contact with the semiconductor package. Finally, the top cover rotates to cover the bottom cover and fix with the insulating base by a retainer, and then the semiconductor package is retained to the insulating base by the top cover to keep the semiconductor package electrically contacting with the print circuit board.
The semiconductor package brings an abundant of heats during testing, that will shorten a lift of the semiconductor package, even destroy the semiconductor package. So, a heat sink module is need to be mounted on the bottom cover to effectively scatter the heats, usually a fan is added and directly positioned upon the heat sink. However, more and more semiconductor packages with big powers are widely used in electrical equipments, to adapt to these semiconductor packages, fans need to become more higher to obtain more higher powers, and then the fan may easily interfere with the top cover of the socket during assembling and disassembling the fan to the socket.